The Problem With Being Chappy
by KeiraRyan33
Summary: Kon is in a chappy doll. but switches bodies with Ichigo! Rukia loves the chappy doll not knowing its really Ichigo. Rukia Ichigo run into embarassing situations.


The problem with being a Chappy

"Lets see how you like it you bastard!" Kon said as he was standing over Ichigo's sleeping figure pointing chibi hand at him.

On his wrist he wore a bracelet that had three dots making an upside down triangle and in his other hand had a bigger bracelet that had the dots but instead the triangle was right side up.

Instead of Kon in his lion body he changed it into a Chappy The Bunny doll for this very occasion.

The doll was white and had a pink bow on one of its long ears and a pink tummy and inside the ears. With a pink ribbon. The new Chappy addition Rukia bout yesterday.

Kon chuckled as he looked down at Ichigo. "Once I put this bracelet on you we'll switch bodies for as at least a couple of weeks and then you know how much pain and suffering such a cute plushie goes through!"

He walked over to Ichigo's hand and pulled the bracelet on him pressing a button on Ichigo's bracelet the last thing he remembers was a white light.

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes knowing he should get up for school. When he noticed that there was no sunlight coming from his open window. He was about to get up when he noticed huge soft arms crushing him.

He looked at the arms and noticed they had yellow sleeves. "Rukia get your-" but he was cut off when she pressed his face in between her chest in her sleep.

Ichigo blushed when he realized.. How did his whole face fit into her chest was one question. One thing was for sure…he would never call her flat chested again.

'What the hell is going on' he thought as he gently brought his hand to run through his short hair when all he felt was lightweight cotton. He looked at his hands when he noticed that it was pure white and chibi.

His eyes got wide as he pushed himself off Rukia and opened the closet door and jumped out. Everything was huge!

"How do you like me now eh Ichigo" Ichigo froze as he turned to his side to see himself on the bed grinning. "You wanna piece of me you clone bastard!" Ichigo yelled as he put his tiny hands up.

"O no a tiny little Chappy I'm so scared, please you cant even leave a tiny itch on me the unbeatable Kon" Kon said as he jumped up and did a super hero pose.

"Kon! What the hell did you do to me!" Ichigo demanded as he walked over to Kon passing a mirror as he looked again and noticed that…HE WAS A CHAPPY THE BUNNY DOLL!

"WTF! KON! End this twilight zone crap right now and give me my freakin body! Or so help me god I wil-" but Ichigo was cut off when Kon got up and stomped on him.

"I'm bigger then you Ichigo there's nothing you can possible do" Kon laughed as he pointed at the little tiny Ichigo on the floor. The minute he opened his eyes he got smashed in the face by a metal bat.

Kon feel to the floor as Ichigo jumped on top of him and grabbed his collar. "Look here wise ass you have two options one give me my body, two burn in hell!" Ichigo said as he glared at Kon.

"I don't think you want to do that" Kon chuckled as he pointed to himself in Ichigo's body. "Remember this is still your body if you kill it you kill your chances of returning to your body, its only temporary."

"You bastard" Ichigo growled under his breath looking at Kon grinning as he heard a soft gasp behind him only to see Rukia run over to him at light speed.

"Are you okay Chappy" Rukia said as she plastered a concerned look on her face pulling Ichigo/Chappy to her face seeing a little dirt on his cheek from when Kon stepped on him.

She bend forward as she kissed his cheek and kicked Kon. "This is your entire fault Ichigo leave My Chappy alone you fool!" she yelled as she pulled Ichigo close to her chest again.

Ichigo blushed as he held his cheek hiding his blush by pressing his head on her shoulder. It's real easy to see a blush on white cotton.

"But, Nee-san" Kon said as tears welled up in his eyes holding his chin were Rukia had kicked him.

"I'm going to school!" Rukia yelled as she walked over to the window holding Ichigo in her arms. Ichigo flipped Kon off as Rukia jumped out the window.

Rukia held Ichigo as they walked down the street heading for school. "Are you okay Chappy?" Rukia asked with concern in her big blue-violet eyes.

"I'm a freakin Chappy doll. Do you think I'm alright!" Ichigo yelled as he crossed his arms over his chest looking away form Rukia.

"Did Ichigo get on your nerves?" She asked as she nuzzled her nose on his neck causing him to blush uncontrollably.

Even though he was a little doll he felt everything as if he were just a regular human. Like he could feel her breathe on his neck as he began to sweat but instead of her breathe on cotton it felt like he had skin.

He turned his head so that his forehead pushed her chin away from his neck knowing thoughts will very soon run threw his mind. Dirty thoughts.

"Kuchiki-san! Over here!" Inoue said as she waved over at Rukia. Inoue was surrounded by all of her friends by the entrance of the school.

Kon was also with them flirting as usual with Inoue. Ichigo looked up from Rukia's arms to see her fake smile starting to fade when he noticed that Kon was flirting with Inoue in HIS body.

She found her smile again as she walked over to the girls with Ichigo in hand. "Ne- Rukia good morning" Ichigo said as he smiled.

Rukia let a very small grin come over her face as she looked over at Inoue. "Good Morning Inoue-san" Rukia said in her fake voice smiling.

Ichigo walked over to Inoue and grabbed her hand and kissed it wishing her a good morning as he held her hand and walked to class with her as a couple of police men were holding Tatsuki from killing Kon.

"Get your ass back here you bastard!" Ichigo yelled as he pulled his fist in the air 'ruining my image like this what the hell is wrong with him I outta p-' Ichigo's train of thought was interrupted as he felt a drop of water on his head.

He looked up and noticed that Rukia's eyes were puffy and red she had been fighting tears this whole time and she only let one go.

"I'm sorry Chappy" She smiled as she hugged him on hand holding him up the other resting on his back.

"What the hell got into you" he yelled as he looked her in the face seeing that she was now smiling as if nothing had happened she was smiling and skipping her way to class laughing as she walked by her classmates.

Rukia came in the class and noticed that Kon was surrounded by all the girls in the class and instead of getting annoyed he was enjoying himself. All Rukia did was sit and watch as he hugged girls kissed hands and of course touch chests.

"Okay class settle down settle down were going to be doing a partner project. You have to make a science board comparing math and science by using real life examples I'll give you a minute to partner up." The teacher said as she settled down on her desk drinking her coffee.

'What a stupid project I could finish it in a second Chappy or not, I swear this bitch is getting lazy on her assignments' Ichigo thought as he looked up from Rukia's lap to her face.

She was staring at Ichigo holding Inoue's hand showing everyone they were partners.

"You liar you said you weren't interested in my Inoue you traiter!" Keigo yelled as he ran out of the classroom crying his eyes out.

"Who in the right mind would not fall in love with my Inoue-goddess" Kon said as he laughed wrapping and arm around Inoue's waist causing her to blush and giggle.

Rukia looked away as she stared at everyone with their partners all happy and already talking to each other about their project.

Ichigo felt badly for Rukia she was all alone right now she was the only one without a partner or a friend until someone came in the classroom late.

"Sorry I'm late sensei" Ishida said as he pulled up his glasses with his two fingers looking at everyone standing side by side with a partner. Except Kuchiki-san

Ichigo got angry for some reason it was probably by the odd way that Ishida looked at Rukia when he walked in. That glance only lasted for a couple seconds but it held so much more.

Ishida walked over to Rukia who's head was down on the desk not looking at anyone she felt isolated until Ishida came over and laid a hand on her shoulder. She looked up into his eyes as he looked down at her.

"I guess I'll be your partner Rukia-san" Ishida said as he took the desk right next to Hers knowing that Ichigo was much to busy to.

Ishida glared at the stuffed animal in Rukia's lap as it glared back.

"Maybe late I could create an outfit for your little bunny there" Ishida said as he smirked pointing to Ichigo on her lap.

"You wouldn't dare" Ichigo muffled back making sure that only Ishida heard him as he glared sideways at Ishida.

"O really. Rukia-san after school you can come to my house and study for the project" he said as he rested his hand on her shoulder.

In the blink of an eye a pink eraser hit his hand off Rukia's shoulder. Ishida only looked at Ichigo and glared. Ichigo just snickered as he cuddled up to Rukia's stomach knowing it would make Ishida angry. And it did.

"O class I have another announcement, in two days were going to a mountain spa for a little break from all the work so finish your reports soon." The teacher said as she left the room.

Rukia smiled as she looked down at Ichigo "Hear that, I'm exited Ichigo has told me a lot about those maybe I'll take you in one of the baths with me so you can see how it is Chappy!" she smiled as she walked out with Ichigo in arms.

Wait! A bath + Naked Rukia + Ichigo AAHAHHHHHHHHH! Ichigo's head was spinning as he fainted in Rukia's arms.

When they got home Chappy's face was stained with blood from the nose. 'I wonder what he was thinking about' she thought.

Wut did you think next chappie Rukia and Ishida study at his house alone! While Ichigo tries to stop them form doing anything…. Weird. Rukia and Ichigo in a hot tube! Rukia confesses her love to someone other then ICHIGO!


End file.
